


Red Riding Hood

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [26]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Guardiancest, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Tails, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the Fourth of July, D has a plan which involves frilly crossdressing, explosions, and strifing. You know, the Strider traditions. All this leads to hotness which somehow gets hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hood

“Any plans for the Fourth?” D drapes himself over the back of the futon and somewhat over Dave’s shoulder.

“Besides finding things to get on fire and blow up... nope.”

“Good because I got one that you are gonna like.”

“Such as?”

“We are going to Grandma’s house.”

“D... are you high?”

* * *

Dave never got a straight answer from D and is still considering the idea that D’s mental capacity might be swayed by some sort of chemical influence as he holds up the red and white outfit.

“Yea, this’ll work. Still kinda creepy how you have my measurements for this.”

D shrugs and arranges his own outfit in the box to pack it up for the trip home.

“Knowing you... what else do you have planned?”

“Explosions. Just call me Michael Bay for the night.”

“D,” Dave deadpans in criticism.

“Explosions everywhere with loud noises and even louder music and with tight camera angles were you can only see the poor CGI flashes of actions so you can’t actually see how bad everything really looks.”

“D.”

“Seriously, explosions.”

* * *

Dave is the extra pair of hands to D’s work as he works on putting some new installations up around the rooftop using tools and skills he picked up from the classic special effects technicians (read: Adam and Jamie). Most of the time Dave just hands him the tool he needs or helps hold something in place for D to fasten it. Then D made him hold his belt as D leaned over the edge of the building.

“What the fuck are you doing, D? Is this even legal?”

“My plan is flawless.”

“What the hell are you on and can I get some of the good stuff?”

“High on life, li’l dude.”

“I’m gonna drop you for that.”

D finally scrambles away from the edge after completing whatever he was doing. “Okay, so here is the plan.”

* * *

Dave and D kick Dirk out of the bedroom, giving him a small bag and directions to open it only after they come back out. Almost sulking, Dirk plops down onto the futon next to Bro.

“Should I look into the bag now?”

“Do whatever the hell ya want.”

“But should I?”

“Could be an explosive. Could be a present. Could be dirty laundry. Could be that porn video that you requested so many months ago from Big Bosomed Ladies.”

“What the fuck, Bro?”

He just shrugs in response.

“You would open it if they had handed it to you.”

“Without all the chit chat too.”

Dirk opens the bag and reaches in past the tissue paper and pulls out two pairs of gray furred ears. The two Striders stare at them with similarly cocked heads and blankly confused expressions.

“We expected you to disobey.”

Dirk and Bro turn around and see Dave and D standing posed in front of the bedroom door. Their long akimbo legs are topped with ruffled red skirts that maybe reach mid-thigh. White knee high socks are tucked into red mary-janes. Matching white poofy blouses are underneath short red capes tied at the neck. The hoods are pulled up over their smooth blonde hair. Their red eyes peer over the similar shades sitting at the ends of their noses. Their katanas are slung over mirrored shoulders making them look like the perfect cross between sexy and dangerous.

“Tsk, tsk, bad dogs.” Dirk swallows at the way Dave says that.

“Some brothers just have to have good behavior beaten into them.” Bro shivers.

“And for that, we challenge you to a strife.”

And then they stride across the room, letting the other Striders take a good long look at how the pleats bounce on their asses. As soon as the door shuts, Bro and Dirk leap into action, grabbing at their swords. They reach for their shades but find them missing. They look around but can’t find them anywhere. Not even their spares.

“Those bastards.”

“I’ll show them a real ‘bad dog’,” Bro growls, thinking about how Dave’s neck would taste under his tongue and teeth.

“I guess they really do want us to play along.” Dirk slides the ears on and tosses the other set to Bro.

“Can’t believe we are doing this.”

“Yea, but just imagine the tail we are gonna get when we win.”

* * *

The rooftop door opens with a bang as the door swings wide to hit the side of the stairwell but doesn’t interrupt the intense makeout session going on between the red decked Striders. Dirk even catches D’s hand slipping underneath Dave’s skirt to obviously fondle him. They only finally look up when Bro wolf whistles at them.

“Way to be fucking cliche about it, Bro.”

“Just following D’s stage directions. He wants a Big Bad Wolf, I’ll give him Big Bad Wolf.”

Dirk shrugs in agreement. They bare their teeth in grins as Dave and D bend over away from them to pick up their swords.

Then the fight starts. Dave goes after Dirk as Bro flashes towards D. Two sets of clashing swords ring out over the roof top. Movement is blurred as the four Striders dance through the combat using almost every surface available. Dirk and Bro maintain their wolfish grins as they watch the ruffles on Dave’s and D’s outfits bounce and flash red silk panties at them. It doesn’t distract them as much as encourage them to fight harder for their prize. They trade off combatants every once in a while to keep the challengers on their toes. But little do they know that the fight is going exactly to the red-eyed Striders’ plan.

Bro and Dirk are feeling confident when they work together to push D and Dave together towards one corner of the roof, giving them less and less space to maneuver in. Bro is about ready to go for the final crush of attack when D shifts his foot over a small button.

Just as Bro’s sword rings out against D’s in a heavy swing to be followed up with a disarming attack, the screech of a rocket startles him, startles everyone really. The bright burst at the top of its flight path lights up Dave’s and D’s silhouettes and stains their hair with bright colors. Bro and Dirk flinch down as the brightness cuts through their unshaded eyes. They immediately find themselves retreating under a flurry of blows, sword and fist. A second screamer gives Bro and Dirk just enough warning to look away before a second explosion tries to blind them. Then a third and a fourth.

The air on the rooftop becomes smokey and tastes of sulphur as the bright fireworks continue to go off. Bro growls out curses at D’s foresight to hide their glasses and Dirk tries his hardest to best his twin despite the distraction, but that only lasts until the sparklers erupt from the corners of the air conditioning unit as he has to scramble away from the sparks raining down on his shoulders and hair.

D gets close enough to Bro that he manages to throw a kick out that swipes Bro’s legs from under him making him land heavily on his back. The crossdressing Strider quickly leaps upon his fallen target and presses his sword heavily against his neck, sharpened side away. Bro snaps at D and his overly proud grin between flinching at the continued fireworks show.

Dave traps Dirk against the stairway wall after knocking his sword away and gaining surrender. Dave presses and grinds his hips against his twin as Dirk kisses back with teeth and groping hands.

“Come on now, Big Bad,” D croons. “We got you beat fair and square.”

“What about this has been fair and square, ya fuckin’ cheatin’ bastards?”

“Everything’s fair in strifes.” D rolls his hips against the front of Bro’s jeans. “No rules against fireworks. Plus, you ran straight out here thinking with your cock just because you saw some ruffled skirts. Even forgot your shades, silly brother.”

“Gonna kick your ass for a month after this.”

“Going to have to beat me in a strife first, Bro.”

“Fuckin’ get off and I’ll show you how to win.”

“I am planning on getting off, going to take my prize just as soon as you surrender.”

Bro glances over at his brother and finds him still against the wall making out with Dave but without any clothes on. The pale skin against the little red riding hood outfit is a delicious sight, especially compared to the one currently hovering over him.

“Plus didn’t you boys want to get some tail?” D leans down and nibbles at Bro’s ear, making a convincing argument.

With a heavy sigh, Bro groans out, “I surrender.”

“Good boy,” D scrambles off, “now get undressed.”

Sensing the movement behind them, Dave drags his naked Dirk over to the pair of guardians. Bro’s clothes are discarded, everything except the pair of ears nestled into his hair. Dave grabs Dirk’s clothes and D grabs Bro’s. With a wink they announce, “See you back in the apartment.” and they dash for the stairwell.

Stunned and naked, Dirk and Bro stare at each other for a moment longer as the fireworks’ smoke screen drifts away.

“Well shit.”

* * *

Dirk and Bro are greeted at the door, still without a stitch, by two maniacally grinning brothers each holding out a collar in one and hiding something furry in the other. Bro and Dirk simultaneously roll their eyes as they shut the door behind them. Their chins are tipped up as D steps up to Bro and Dave steps up to Dirk to snap the collar on around their neck. With fingers looped through the D-ring on the collar, the little red riding hoods tug their obedient wolves around to the futon.

“Down boys.”

“On your knees.”

Bro and Dirk obey, getting on all fours on the floor in front of the futon to face it when Dave and D push forward on their shoulders. With fingers trailing down their backs they step around to the waiting asses. Bro gets a smack on the ass when he turns to look at the sound of a cap snapping open. Resigned to their fate, Dirk and Bro bow their heads against the slick touches of lubed fingers sliding up and down their cracks.

Dirk makes a small gasp while Bro remains silent when the fingers start to press inside. Up to the knuckles and then back out, slicking up the inside with lube until they are ready for a second. This continues until three fingers are easily sliding in and own with scissoring stretching movements. Dirk’s hands and clenched against the carpets and even Bro’s breathing is affected.

“Mmm good dog,” Dave murmurs to Dirk, getting a fully body shiver in return.

D and Dave take the other object in their hands and press the silicone end of the buttplug tails against the prepared holes. Bro starts at the unexpected feeling while Dirk just moans at the mental imagery as he had recognized the objects when they had come in. Once fully seated, the gray fur that matches their ears arches up from their asses and then sways down to brush against the back of their thighs. Dirk trembles as Dave gently strokes along his back, his cock painfully hard at the pet play. Bro is aroused as well but in a more subdued tone as he had fully expected to be the one topping the crossdressers. He wanted to have those cute little skirts thrown up around their waists, red silk panties bunched along their thighs and his cock rammed up D’s ass against the side of the air conditioning unit instead of bare ass naked on his living room floor with all the trappings of a dog. He glares as D pats his head in between the fluffy ears as Dave and him move up to sit on the edges of the couch.

“Here boy,” D crooks his finger at Bro as Dirk instinctively moves up between Dave’s legs. Bro shuffles forward, feeling the plug move and shift inside of him. When he is close enough, D grabs his collar and pulls his face forward to press it against his erection still tucked into the red silk panties underneath the pulled up ruffles. Bro glances to the side and finds Dave’s head thrown back as Dirk nuzzles and licks the smooth fabric pulled taut by his twin’s dick. With a softly resigned sigh, Bro starts to do the same for D, getting more into it as D responds vocally.

Wanting more, Bro brings his hand up to paw at the soaked fabric and trapped erection. D coos over him for being such a good boy, to which Bro shakes his ass and subsequent tail at (actually enjoying the weight of the plug inside of him), and pulls down the panties to give Bro access to his naked cock. Bro immediately dives on it, using wide licks with his tongue to drench the awaiting erection. He licks from base to tip along the bottom and then each of the sides. He mouths the crown until D eventually reaches down to position it where Bro can slide it into his mouth. He’s not too careful about covering his teeth, using his role as Big Bad Wolf to justify the rough, sloppy blowjob. Not that D seems to be minding if the way his hands dig into Bro’s hair is any indication.

Similar sounds are coming from next to him as Dirk messily works over Dave’s cock. He takes him as far down as he can before choking. Saliva rolls down the rest of the shaft as he slurps and sucks at the tip to make Dave moan and cry out. He adds just the right amount of teeth to get Dave’s hips to rock up into his mouth as Dave holds his head down.

The red and white ruffles block direct view between giver and recipient but with the way Dave’s eyes are closed and his head thrown back, it doesn’t quite matter. All that counts is the way Bro’s and Dirk’s tongues and lips wrap around their brother’s dicks. Bro rubs up against the white socks, enjoying the smooth fabric against smooth legs. Dirk’s hips hump against the air, feeling the tail brush against the sensitive skin between his thighs.

D’s head lolls to the side towards his younger brother. “Dave, good Fourth of July, or best Fourth of July?” he manages to get out between pants.

“Be- best.” His hips left off the couch to get more of Dirk’s mouth. “Shit, fuck, D, I’m cl- close.”

“Me too, bro, me too. These bitches have good mouths, don’t they?”

“Fuck yes.” He grips Dirk’s hair around the ears. “I’m coming!” Dirk seals his lips around Dave’s cock and sucks hard as Dave continues to pump his hips. He quickly swallows down the load Dave gives him as D lets out a similar warning to Bro, pulling down on the collar. Bro drinks his brother down until D is weakly pushing him away. D groans as Bro makes an obscene show of smacking his lips. Dirk’s switched to softly licking Dave’s softening cock, cleaning up all of the excess before it absolutely ruins the outfit.

“Hah, goddamn that was good,” D pants out as he slumps back against the futon with Dave falling against him, just as worn out.

“Hey, what about us?” Bro sits back on his haunches.

“What about you?”

“We got you fuckers off.”

“Yea because we won. What? You think we are going to fuck you?” D asks with a raised eyebrow.

“We aren’t gonna fuck you,” Dave drawls out, “Bestiality is wrong.” Both Bro and Dirk glare at the patronizing tone.

“But there are two of you and you are both cute little wolfies. I am sure you can think of something.”

“And put on a nice show while you are at it,” Dave finishes.

Bro and Dirk eye each other for a half second before Bro pounces on him, grabbing his hips and dragging his younger brother underneath him. One hand goes to pull out the plug when Dirk gasps out, “Wait!”

“Ya ain’t gettin’ out of bein’ fucked,” Bro growls, too turned on.

“No, I know, just...” Dirk pants hard. He swallows at the idea that he’s about to propose, “Could... could you leave it in? Like, fuck me around it.”

“Oh holy fuck, Dirk,” Bro moans as he catches the thought through his lust laden brain. His hands grip Dirk’s hips harder as he tries not to come just thinking about it. “You sure?” he gasps out.

Dirk nods and the other three Striders in the room groan. Dave slips to his knees in front of Dirk and kisses him soundly as Bro’s fingers go back to the plug but instead of pulling it out, they slide around the edge and slowly push in next to the plug to prepare him for the additional stretch. He is aided by D leaning over and squirting some extra lube at the junction to aid in making everything smooth and slick. When Bro gets two fingers in there, pushing against the plug to make more room, D reaches down and strokes Bro’s cock to get it nicely covered as well, keeping his touches light as not to make him come before the event.

Dirk moans into Dave’s mouth and shakes his ass to indicate that he’s as ready as he can be. Bro pulls out his fingers and lines himself up. Dave runs his fingers through his hair and D gently strokes along his back, holding the tail up and to the side to keep it out of the way and to get a good look. Bro grabs his hips and begins to push in, listening carefully to Dirk’s hisses but never hears anything to indicate he should stop. He tries to watch but he can’t maintain eye contact with how his dick looks sliding into his brother against the black silicone already in pace. He wouldn’t last more than a second with both the sight and feeling and the small sounds that are coming from Dirk as he presses his head up against Dave’s chest.

It feels like forever until he is fully seated, the base of the tail pressing against his abdomen. He takes a moment to rest and to relish the way the plug makes Dirk just so much tighter. He can feel the way Dirk is trembling beneath his hands. He knows that D is slowly getting harder under that skirt next to him despite his recent orgasm and he would be surprised if Dave hadn’t been hard since Dirk’s request. He gently reaches beneath Dirk’s hips to wrap a hand around his slightly softened cock and strokes him back up to full mast through the slight pain of being doubly stuffed.

There is an instinctive moment that all of them feels that signals to Bro that he can start moving again. He takes it nice and slow, making several testing strokes to make sure that Dirk can handle everything but when Dirk does nothing but pant and push back against Bro, Bro takes that as a sign to speed it up. He mixes short fast thrusts with long harder thrusts to get a symphony of sounds from Dirk as he seems to be beyond words at this point. His mouth hangs open and Dave is the only thing holding him up. Sure enough, Bro watches one of Dave’s hands disappear underneath the skirt to touch himself, though D seems content to run his hands comfortingly along Dirk’s back and sides. He leans over briefly to catch Bro in a kiss, hand skirting from Bro’s neck down to his ass to touch the other plug still in place and bouncing with each thrust he gives Dirk.

Bro increases the tempo as the combination of actions rush him to the edge of his orgasm faster than usual. D leans down to Dirk and murmurs against the back of his neck several things just for him and then loud enough for everyone tells him, “You are such a good dog, Dirk.”

The resulting howl catches everyone off guard and Bro instantly notices the additional tightness through Dirk’s body. “A very good dog, Dirk,” he offers as well.

“Good brother, best dog,” Dave adds.

The combination of words of praise and all three Striders touching him in addition to the fullness and deep fucking Bro is giving him, Dirk comes the hardest he thinks he ever has. His body stiffens up, tightening up around Bro. His mouth is wide in a silent scream and frozen breath as pleasure just swamps over him. His vision goes white as his cock twitches with each pump from D’s hand to cover the ground with cum. It’s Dave’s soft words coaching him to breath again that slowly brings him back. He hisses with pleasure as Bro gently slides himself out only to quickly beat himself off with a slick hand. Dirk collapses against Dave, only remotely aware of the repetitive motions of Dave’s hand on himself and even less aware of Bro’s cum landing across his hip and ass and tail. D’s low groan is so far away in Dirk’s mind as D cums at the sight of Bro’s orgasm, adding to the mess on Dirk’s skin. He can barely feel the vibrations in Dave’s chest as he does the same even though Dirk is pressed up against him.

All Dirk really can focus on is the trembles and shocks of pleasure still coursing through his system, the half full feeling still in his ass and how the collar feels on the skin around his neck. He sleepily nuzzles against something when he feels himself being lifted up off the ground.

“Good boy.”

* * *

He slowly comes to again to the sensation of a hand running through his hair feeling very satisfied and only slightly sore. He gently stretches out, avoiding hitting any of his brothers who are spooned up around him. He slowly identifies D directly behind him and Dave curled up in front without their outfits on. Bro is on the other side of Dave, finishing the Strider cuddle pile on the futon. With his small movements he notices that he is lacking ears and a tail again but he smiles at the fact that they left the collar on. Bro’s hands strokes the smooth skin along his hip.

“Ya... ya li’l shit. Almost had an aneurism in my dick at your suggestion.”

“Too hot for you, Bro?”

“Just didn’t think ya had it in ya. Though I guess ya wanted both the tail and me in ya.”

“What can I say, I’m kinky.”

“Kinky little son of a fuck.”

“Go to sleep before I put you two into a kennel,” D grumbles into the back of Dirk’s neck making the other two chuckle.

“Is that a promise?” Dirk asks.

“Shit, now I wanna get one for just that.”

“Shut up,” Dave mumbles. “Sleepy cuddle time. Don’t make me horny again.”

Dirk kisses him and snuggles back into D whose arms have come up to wrap around his torso. “Love you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
